narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Clash of Speed: Otonami Sokudo vs. Takeshi Tetsuo
Takeshi stood at the peak of the tallest mountain of a snowy mountain range overlooking all activity in the mountains. I need something to do... he thought. Down below, Otonami was standing at the foundation of the tallest mountain of a snowy mountain range overlooking all activity in the ground. What the hell...I should be getting back to my sister, she's probably worried that I'm not back getting '' ''some stupid ingredient for a recipe. Otonami thought as he looks around. Takeshi noticed a young man standing at the bottom of the mountain and jumped all the way down right in front of him. "Do you need something Otonami Sokudo?" he asked. Otonami was a little surprised by the man who just jumped right in front of him. "How do you know my --" But before he could say "name", he remembered his 5,000,000,000 yen bounty on his head. Otonami then hides his surprise and puts himself in a calm position. "No...unless...if you're going to assassin me." Otonami says as he puts his right hand on his pocket. "hmm... why would I try to assassinate you? You had a bounty on you 1000's of years ago, not now..." said Takeshi. "I think my name is still known after 1000 years, but of course, not the bounty. And you're wondering of how I got to the future." Otonami says. "I can tell that later, you might as well help me." Otonami says. How does he know my name? Otonami thought as he eyes the unknown stranger warily. "I'm looking for a plant that's around in high mountain foundations that were grown in the future, they're called Vapor Plants." Otonami says. "It's actually found in the past too... but I think you got here not by your own abilities but by this mountain range, which sometimes warps you to another time when entered..." "Really..." Otonami says. "I know that I'm in the future." Otonami then walks around, looking for any type of plants. "Of course...if you have one." Otonami says as he pulls out both of his Sonic Blades and he points it at his foe. "Where is it?" Otonami asks. "So quick to use violence... is it because of you're sister Hanatte?" asked Takeshi who was calmly staring at the blade that was mere inches from his face. How the hell does he know me? Otonami wondered as he just puts away the blade. "I'm just doing a quick errand." Otonami mutters as he still looks for the plant. "You won't find it here..." "Yeah...how do you know if it's in the past?" Otonami asks as he turns around towards Takeshi. "From what I read, this Vapor Plant is in the future from this book I've brought from the future about medicines and healing. It's in the future..." Otonami says as he rushes towards Takeshi. Takeshi stopped him with one finger, "I've been to the past Otonami..." "Feh..." Otonami says as he kicks Takeshi and walk away from him. "Damn idiot..." Otonami mutters to himself. "Okay...so how do I get to the past..." "You won't find it in the past either... and besides there's a reason the vapor flower can only be found here... with one in your hand you can choose what time you go to entirely down to the second. And this place seals any latent time travel abilities..." said Takeshi. "What the hell..." Otonami mutters. He then faces Takeshi and rushes towards him. "Get me back now...I know that this Vapor Plant does that, but I only need it for a stupid medicine! Do you hear me!?" Otonami asks out loud. "I can't... only the vapor plant can..." "Then we're is it exactly!?" Otonami shouts. Damn it...I'm going mad again... Otonami thought as he starts to pull out both of his blades out. "Normally I'd give it too you immediately... but I can't with you..." "Gah..." Otonami just groans and looks down. Come on, I just got my sister back, I can't just go fight him. Otonami swears quietly as he puts away his blades again. "Fine...how will I get it..." Otonami mutters. "I can't tell you... you wouldn't understand." "How the hell would I not understand?" Otonami quickly asks. What kind of power does this vapor plant have? All I read about is that it's in the future, very tall mountain places, and on the foundation areas. It's good for healing wounded cuts. So...why did it ''PURPOSEFULLY put me in the future? I wonder if he has anything to do with it...'' Otonami thought as he starts to shake Takeshi. "If you're that desperate it must be for your sister... the vapor plant has another property that most know not of... it unlocks a hearts true power... which can increase a person's power by up to 10 times more depending on the hearts strength..." "Which is why it's needed for medicines..." Otonami mutters. "Fine...just give it to me, I'll fight for it if I have to." Otonami says as he points his Sonic Blades at Takeshi and gives out distance. "I guess you'll have to fight me then... oh well..." Takeshi then pulled out Shimohigure and waited for Otonami's attack. Otonami scoffs and pulls out his other Sonic Blade. "Let's see if your worth my time..." Otonami mutters as he immediately electrocutes his Sonic Blade into 10,000 volts. "Come on..." Otonami says. Takeshi simply stood there and said, "Shadow Style: Shadow Void..." he then opened one of his hands and darkness began to surround Otonami. He then closed his hand and the darkness formed a sphere that compressed around him. He then opened his hand again causing the sphere to explode. Just before the sphere exploded, Otonami immediately cuts through and in blue flash, starts to run around Takeshi. "Sonic Wave..." Otonami mutters. Takeshi just stood there like a target. "Get on with it already aren't you suppossed to be fast?" Just before Takeshi said Otonami immediately cuts right through him like it was nothing. "What was that again?" Otonami asks just as he was right behind him. Takeshi was behind him with his blade through Otonami's chest. "I guess you're not as fast as I thought..." Otonami immediately groans, but, suddenly, he turns into sound waves and disappears. They suddenly go right through Takeshi's ears and a high-pitch noise immediately rings throughout his ears.